Uma última vez
by Juuhk2
Summary: Enfim estavam ali. Mais uma vez. Só mais uma vez. A última vez.
1. Uma última vez

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Enfim estavam ali.<p>

Mais uma vez.

Só mais uma vez.

A última vez.

* * *

><p>No final das contas, sabiam que não teriam um destino diferente. De um tempo pra cá já sabiam disso, já tinham aceitado. Durante toda a vida sabiam que seus caminhos dariam num mesmo lugar, ainda que com curvas diferentes.<br>Vale do Fim. Agora viam o quanto esse nome fazia sentido. Um de frente pro outro, de costas para as estátuas daqueles que os antecediam. Aqueles que não conseguiram mudar o destino das famílias, que na verdade nem tentaram, apenas seguiram lutando como mandava a tradição. Mas agora Sasuke e Naruto acabariam com isso, de uma vez por todas. Mesmo que acabasse da mesma forma trágica que começou: lutando e morrendo.

Metade de uma vida foi gasta para que aquilo fosse evitado – metade, porque aquelas doces e novas vidas ainda tinham muito a viver. Mas eles não foram capazes, o destino foi mais forte. Tudo conspirou a favor do destino cruel e contra a paz daqueles garotos. Ele tentou, inúmeras e inúteis vezes tentou, mas não conseguiu trazê-lo de volta pra tirar o ódio que ele guardava no coração, foi incapaz. Tornou-se incontornável o que o mundo e a vila fizeram a ele e ao seu clã.

Sempre estiveram presos a esse fado pungente, e ali o cumpririam. Olhando bem fundo nos olhos um do outro podiam dizer que já estavam mortos. Era diferente de tudo o que passaram juntos, diferente dos risos, das missões, dos desesperos, das quase mortes, dos momentos em que se protegeram, e até mesmo das outras vezes que lutaram. Sabiam que não haveria mais uma vez. Os olhos não tinham brilhos, mesmo os do loiro que nunca o tinha perdido. Estava tudo sendo perdido, sonhos estavam sendo deixados pra trás. Isso não era direito deles. Reconhecimento de toda a vila virando Hokage, reconstituir um clã, nada disso aconteceria. Não permitiriam uma nova geração de raiva vindo deles.

Dessa vez nenhum sorriso do loiro era esbanjado, ou mesmo o ar superior e irônico do moreno estava sendo expostos.

-Chegou nossa hora, não é? – Naruto disse em um tom baixo, triste.

-Não pretendo morrer aqui. – Sasuke respondeu frio como sempre.

-Onde começou, agora acaba.

-Un. – O dos olhos ônix não quis mais retrucar, sabia de seu final.- Se for falar algo, fale agora. – Falou pondo calmamente a mão na bainha de sua espada. Deixou sua mão descansando ali enquanto se surpreendia com o loiro acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

-Mas gostaria de fazer algo. – O dono das safiras assistiu o olhar confuso do moreno até que este acenou afirmativamente para ele.

O loiro ficou mais um tempo o encarando. Respirou fundo e começou a andar sobre a água em direção ao Uchiha. Este não teve expressão ou ação. Tirou a mão da bainha e deixou os braços colados mais uma vez no corpo. Sabia que o Uzumaki não o atacaria baixamente. Apenas o acompanhou se aproximar de si, enquanto momentos nostálgicos passavam diante dos olhos deles. O menor parou diante do maior e o olhou não os olhos, mas sim a alma. E então ele o abraçou. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno e o abraçou fortemente. Este não precisou olhar os olhos do outro ou mesmo sentir pela necessidade do abraço o quanto o loiro estava triste. Não precisava de nada disso, porque assim como Naruto, ele estava triste. Estupidamente, absurdamente aquele momento e eles estavam tristes. Continuou com os braços onde estavam, mas não pode resistir apoiar a cabeça no ombro daquele que o abraçava.

* * *

><p>Pelo amor de Deus! Eles eram Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. Eram a Kyuubi e o sobrevivente do clã Uchiha. Sasuke pensava isso já caído sobre a água sem forças. Naruto estava ao seu lado acabado da mesma forma. Lutaram contra pessoas estupidamente fortes como Pain e Itachi. Como iriam se render tão fácil para o destino? Olhou com dificuldade para o loiro ao seu lado e com muito esforço chamou:<p>

-Naruto – O não responder do menor o fez gelar – Naruto ! – Sasuke chamou mais forte

-Não grite...teme. – Naruto deu um sorriso quase imperceptível por conta da dor. O maior pôde respirar mais tranquilo com a resposta, mesmo que até isso doesse.

-Dobe, agüenta , firme. –Falou pausadamente

-O quê?

-Vamos viver ... Naruto. Vão , chegar, e nos salvar.

-Ok. – Ele fechou os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Aguente ... só mais um pouco. Por favor. – Sasuke falou isso se esforçando para poder encontrar a mão do loiro, deixando uma lágrima escapar.

-Você, também. – Entrelaçou seus dedos aos do moreno e ambos fecharam os olhos, esperando juntos, a decisão de seus destinos.


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Não se lembrava ao certo o que havia acontecido. Alguns borrões de pessoas correndo e chorando vinham a sua mente enquanto tentava abrir os olhos. A enorme luminosidade que invadia seu rosto pela janela ao seu lado o fez limitar-se a olhar pra cima por um tempo.

"Vamos viver"

A frase soprou em seus ouvidos fracamente. Sentiu uma pontada em seu peito.

Notou não estar sozinho quando duas garotas correram para seu lado com algumas lágrimas escorrendo em seus delicados rostos.

-Onde ele está? – Conseguiu perguntar em uma voz fraca e sofrida. A de olhos perolados limitou-se a chorar baixinho com a cabeça na maca, enquanto a rosada apertou forte sua mão e nada falou. Por um segundo sentiu mais uma pontada em seu peito. – Onde ele está Sakura? – Falou mais alto

-Pare de gritar... Dobe. – O loiro deixou sua cabeça cair para o lado e pôde ver o moreno lhe encarando.

Quando as safiras encontraram os ônix, eles puderam entender que tudo estava bem agora. Podiam descansar enfim. Tudo daria certo.

* * *

><p><strong>"Nós lutamos.<strong>

**Nós rimos.**

**Meu amigo... Nosso laço é indestrutível. "**

* * *

><p>Haha, minha primeira fix sasunaru x.x Não foi yaoi , eu sei, mas na minha mente foi shounen-ai, então xD<br>Espero que tenha agradado ^^  
>Bgs.<p> 


End file.
